


The Door Game: Extra's

by Little_Ki



Series: The Door Game [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, DATING SHOW AU, F/M, Fluff, Heart Signal AU, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, an AU of my AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Ki/pseuds/Little_Ki
Summary: Exploring the endless possibilities and what if's, making my AU even more convoluted. But these bursts of inspiration and plot bunnies are just too fun not to indulge. Come fall into the rabbit hole with me.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Door Game [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675105
Kudos: 1





	The Door Game: Extra's

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters are not edited and are basically running on the bursts of inspiration I get.

“Hikari… Hikari… Hikari, wake up,” she blinked her eyes blearily, not quite awake yet. In front of her was a blurry shape that was gently shaking her shoulder, she mumbled a response and tried to turn around to go back to sleep. The blur persisted and stopped her from turning. “Hikari… It’s already late. You said to wake you for dinner. Come on, I’ll treat you to ramen tonight.”

That got her attention. She didn’t recognize the voice but if they knew about her fondness (which bordered weakness) towards ramen, then this was clearly not a random person but a close friend. Reluctantly opening her eyes, she saw the prettiest boy she had ever seen. He had black fluffy hair and gorgeous gunmetal blue eyes behind square black frames, with his white sweater and grey blazer he looked straight out of a boyfriend look Pinterest. The person in question didn’t seem concerned by her staring and ruffled her hair lightly.

“Another all-nighter I see. Get up, let’s go,” he stood up and waited for her to get her bearing. Hikari slowly stretched with a sleepy expression on her face, but inside she was in complete panic as she spoke with her system.

“System! System! What’s going on? Where are we? Who is this very attractive but unknown man that’s acting so familiar with me?” The system answered sheepishly.

 _“Sorry host. There was an issue and somehow host was brought to a different realm…”_ Hikari froze mid-stretch but played it off when the young man stared at her in concern. She didn’t want to think why they could communicate without words.

“What do you mean a different realm? Is this a different door? But we hadn’t completed the last mission yet!” Hikari started packing up her stuff and saw another pair of hands helping her arrange the papers scattered across the coffee table. Again, she wasn’t going to think about it. Smiling as a quiet thanks she continued interrogating the system.

_“No host. We are still in the eagle door, but the transfer took us to another alternative space within the realm.”_

“A parallel world then. Ugh. Toshi is going to freak. System, please transfer all relevant information,” she finished packing up and followed the young man out of the office.

“Yes, host. Transferring data in three, two, one…”

The guilty conscious of the system ended up giving her more complete information then expected. Turns out they were now in T city which was only a couple of hours away from S city. The current story followed Hinata Shoyo as he became a world-class volleyball player and the encounters that not only shaped him as a player, but the relationships that he formed and enriched along the way. Their current position in the plot was where Hinata had just returned from Brazil and was trying out for the MSBY Black Jackals. In this world, her Ushijima Wakatoshi was an opposite hitter for the Schweiden Adler’s, who were currently the reigning champions in Division 1.

The very attractive man walking with her to “their” favorite ramen place, was Akaashi Keiji a Shonen manga editor. In this realm (this would get very confusing fast), Hikari was a young adult fiction and children’s book author in the company’s literature department. The two met in college while studying in the same department and maintained a close friendship, that mainly involved Keiji helping her to edit, frequent dinners, and Hikari keeping Keiji sane near his deadlines. Normally it was the other way around with editors and writers, but from her memories she found that manga authors were doubly stressed with its weekly deadlines. She was pulled out of her musings when they arrived in front of a warm izakaya.

As the two walked inside the warm smells of broth, fried food, and laughter permeated the air. The waitress greeted the two familiarly and gestured towards a familiar booth. The two were seated and weren’t given any menus, instead getting a thumbs up from the chef behind the counter. Despite how confusing everything was, Hikari really liked how warm and comfortable everything felt right now. Of course, she was still worried about being in a parallel world, knowing that she was supposed to be on her way to a date with Toshi and that she wouldn’t make it to said date, which meant that Toshi would send out everyone to look for her… Well, she would have to ask System about that. Two delicious bowls of rich, hot happiness were placed on their table with an order of korokke and two cups of iced green tea. It looked amazing and they both dug into their food with relish.

“You’re quieter than usual tonight. Still worried about the dating show?” Keiji asked between mouthfuls, he somehow managed to look poised despite stuffing himself with noodles.

“What dating show?” Hikari took a sip of her tea and avoided eye contact. She was completely and utterly devoted to Toshi, but she still had a slight weakness for pretty boys that irritated him to no ends.

Keiji raised an eyebrow and put down his chopsticks. Placing an elbow on the table he started drinking his own tea. Hikari couldn’t believe that she was able to translate the look in his eyes as, “Ok. I’m listening. Spill.” Those may not be the exact words he would use but she stood by the meaning. She continued nervously sipping her tea and when she was halfway through her drink, she went back to eating her noodles.

Keiji sighed and broke the silence, “I get that you’re nervous, but you were the one that signed up for “research”. What’s the real reason why you’re suddenly so anxious about the show?”

Hikari was moved by his consideration and slightly envious of the close friendship her current identity had. She wanted to answer except she truly had no idea what he was talking about, there hadn’t been any mention of a dating show in the plot she read. As she went through the data transferred by the system, she kept her eyes on her drink as she played with the straw to stall for time.

It turns out that her current identity had signed up for a new dating reality show, “Heart Signal”, where four men and four women lived in a house together for 30 days to see what friendships and relationships are established. The house will be live-streamed but weekly episodes will be edited to show other aspects like formal dates. There was a similar show that Hikari loved in her original world. She looked up to see Keiji still patiently waiting for her to open up, he had polished off his ramen while she had been thinking.

“I guess it’s just become real to me now. On one hand I’m excited that I got selected, on the other I’m just not sure what will happen. What if I do something that makes everyone hate me? You know I’m no good at making friends. Sometimes I’m surprised you’re still here,” blushing heavily she couldn’t believe she rambled to a (not so) complete stranger.

Keiji finished his drinks and crossed his arms as he leaned back into his chair, “You tend to overthink and get in your head a lot and that’s coming from me. I think you just need to relax and enjoy the experience. Be yourself. Everyone’s probably giving you advice but honestly you signed up so you could do research for your next book, if anything else happens it’s a bonus.”

Hikari leaned on one of her hands and thought over Keiji’s words. He was always composed and practical, so she appreciated hearing his take on the situation. “You’re right. Thanks, Keiji,” she smiled, and he returned it with one of his own.

After he paid for their meal, the two said goodbye to the staff and headed outside. It was still early and as they walked towards the train station, Keiji made a sudden left.

“Are you not taking the train tonight?” Hikari asked with her head tilted to the side.

Keiji tilted his head over his shoulder as he replied, “There’s somewhere I want to take you.”

“Ok. Can you tell me where we’re going?” Hikari jogged to catch up with him and they continued walking side-by-side.

“Didn’t you mention wanting to see a volleyball team for research? One of my former teammates is a pro and his team is training nearby, they have a free practice tonight and said we could drop by.” Hikari felt a huge grin overtake her face. She knew he was talking about Bokuto Kotaro, outside hitter for the MSBY Jackals, and former Fukurodani ace.

“Really! You’re the best Keiji!” Despite saying that he arranged this for her, she could tell from the look in his eyes that he was also excited to get to meet up with his former captain. The two quickened their steps and got closer to the gym.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other world, Ushijima sneezed once and frowned. Somehow, he felt like his treasure was getting farther away as an unpleasant sensation came over him. He tried shrugging off the feeling knowing he had a date scheduled with his little doe later and needed to finish his work first. Yet he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot. But it's taking a life of its own and I can't control it. Also this is one part serious with connection and relevance to my main story (chapter coming soon), and two parts fun. :)


End file.
